Barney's Make-Believe Adventure Bus (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Make-Believe Adventure Bus is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in November 29, 1996. On September 2, 1997, The Season 4 home video Barney's Adventure Bus" is a semi remake. Plot Barney takes B.J, Baby Bop and the kids on a trip to 4 places on the bus: the castle, the pizza bakery, the wild west, the library, and the circus. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Carlos *Tosha *Julie *Jason *Kim *Chip *Kristen *Hannah Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #The Land of Make Believe #The Adventure Song #The Wheels on the Bus #Let's Go on an Adventure #Castles So High #Old King Cole #The Wheels on the Bus #2 #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #The Wheels on the Bus #3 #Wild West Medley Along Little Doggies/Home On the Range/Buffalo Gals #Clip, Clop Riding On a Pony #Turkey In the Straw Version #The Wheels On the Bus #4 #The Library #Once Upon a Time #John Jacob Jingerhemer Schmidt #Everyone is Special #The Wheels On the Bus (Reprise #5) #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Marching Song #Laugh With Me! #The Elephant Song #The Popcorn Song #The Exercise Song #Our Friend BJ Had a Band #The Wheels on the Bus Finale #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *B.J. has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume used in this video was also seen in "Barney's Sense Sational Day". *The musical arrangements used in this video were also heard in "Barney In Concert". *This home video uses stock background music used in some Season 1 episodes and 1991 Backyard Gang videos. *The end credit music is the same from "Barney In Concert". *The version of I Love You uses the same arrangements from "Barney In Concert" and the same vocals from "Fun & Games" (low-pitched for the first verse and normal-pitched for the second verse, same speed as Season 1's version) *Another episode with eight kids. *This home video was filmed in June 22, 1996 ended in June 25, 1996. Then, it was produced in August 2, 1996. *Before the song "Let's Play Together", Barney comes to life and tells the kids that it's fun playing together. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the playground, the BJ's "Hi everybody" is taken from "Gone Fishing!", except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, and Baby Bop's "Hi everybody!" is taken from the Barney segment from "Kids For Character". *After everyone's done with I Love You, BJ and Baby Bop leave and disappear. Then, the kids say "bye" to Barney and leave the playground. Then, Carlos tells the Barney doll that he's the best bus driver he ever has and kisses him. Then, the Barney doll winks. Then, it fades to the end credits. *When BJ and Baby Bop leave and disappear, the music from "Rock with Barney" (when the Backyard Gang tell Barney that it's time for them to go) is used, except it was pitched down to -2. *When the kids say "bye" to Barney and leave the playground, then, Carlos tells the Barney doll that he's the best bus driver he ever has and kisses him, then, the Barney doll winks, the music from "Playing It Safe" (when the kids say "bye" to Barney, then Derek gives the Barney doll a bandage and leaves with the other kids, then the hearts come out of Barney's bandage).